I Will Survive
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: Before they go out to meet Sannoh, the guys decide to let it all out through a song! Non-yaoi, one-shot! Please R&R, minna! ~_~


Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, bla bla bla bla  
  
Author's Notes: I'm just about to have fun with the boys, here! Major OOC- ness, so beware! Then again, this is a humor songfic, so…*shrugs* This was adopted from the movie, "The Replacements," starring Keanu Reeves, where they all dance in their jail cell after a major bar fight. And now, back to your regularly scheduled fic!  
  
  
  
I Will Survive  
  
A songfic by Mainime  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
IN THE LOCKER ROOM:  
  
  
  
"We're going up against Sannoh."  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
"You and me both. Sannoh's like, one of the best high schools in all of Japan."  
  
"Hey! Not to worry, minna! We will survive!" Hanamichi suddenly piped up, rising up from the bench. His brown eyes were brimming with determination to win and his teammates could feel their spirits lift up.  
  
They turned chibi, however, when Hanamichi started singing at the top of his lungs:  
  
  
  
// At first I was afraid!  
  
I was petrified!  
  
Kept thinking I could never live  
  
Without you by my side  
  
But then I spent so many nights  
  
Just thinking how you did me wrong  
  
And I grew strong,  
  
I learned how to get along //  
  
  
  
Miyagi, not wanting to miss out on the fun, immediately found a guitar and started strumming away, joining Hanamichi in song:  
  
  
  
// And so you're back  
  
From outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here  
  
With that sad look upon your face //  
  
  
  
Mitsui laughingly joined in, getting up from his seat and drumming the lockers to make a beat:  
  
  
  
// I should have changed that stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had known for just one second  
  
You'd be back to bother me //  
  
  
  
Feeling encouraged, the rest joined in, clapping their hands and forgetting their troubles for a while:  
  
  
  
// Go on now go!  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore //  
  
  
  
But imagine to their surprise when Rukawa stood up and joined them in singing, his usually quiet demeanor slipping away! Everyone sweatdropped as Rukawa sang, while doing an LA walk that would have shamed any cowboy:  
  
  
  
// Weren't you the one  
  
Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
  
You think I'd crumble?  
  
You think I'd lay down and die? //  
  
  
  
He stopped, noticing that it was suddenly quiet and everyone else was regarding him strangely. "What?" he demanded, his voice tinged with slight irritation.  
  
Mitsui gulped. "Rukawa, is that you?"  
  
"What, you think I'd let you guys have all the fun?"  
  
That got them going again, belting out the lyrics that would have made Gloria Gaynor's version of the song a has-been for her fans:  
  
  
  
// Oh no, not I!  
  
I will survive!  
  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
  
I know I'll be alive //  
  
  
  
By now, the rest of the team had moved the benches out of the way and were doing a line dance with Rukawa in the lead, singing their hearts out:  
  
  
  
// I've got all my life to live  
  
And I've got all my love to give  
  
And I will survive! I will survive!  
  
Hey, hey //  
  
  
  
Outside, Kainan sweatdropped as they overheard the loud voices of Shohoku singing their cares away:  
  
  
  
// It took all the strength I had  
  
Not to fall apart  
  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces  
  
Of my broken heart //  
  
  
  
Everyone was having fun dancing and singing. Even Akagi had joined in, laughing when Hanamichi and Mitsui decided to translate the lyrics word for word through a mime:  
  
  
  
// And so you felt like dropping in  
  
And just expect me to be free  
  
But now, I'm saving all my loving  
  
For someone who's loving me  
  
Go on, now go!  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore //  
  
  
  
Miyagi jumped up on the bench, imitating Carlos Santana with his guitar in hand, before throwing the guitar pick away at an imaginary audience and strumming with all his might:  
  
  
  
// Weren't you the one  
  
Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
  
You think I'd crumble?  
  
You think I'd lay down and die? //  
  
  
  
Suddenly they were doing a conga line around the locker room, making it a hilarious sight for anyone who would chance on them by mistake:  
  
  
  
// Oh no, not I!  
  
I will survive  
  
Oh, as long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I'll be alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
And I've got all my love to give  
  
And I will survive  
  
I will survive  
  
Hey, hey //  
  
  
  
The last note lingered in the air and for a while, they were quiet until Kogure spoke up.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen my jersey? I got carried away during the chorus and tossed it somewhere."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Mainime: Haha! Seeeee? I told ya! Major OOC-ness! Anyway, you guys know the drill! Please R&R! 


End file.
